Lo que queda
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Thomas, Rio. Thomas ha ido postergando el inevitable encuentro, convenciéndose de que así es mejor. Sin embargo, su conciencia no lo deja en paz y para cuando se presenta ante Rio, dispuesto a darle explicaciones sobre su padre, sobre el accidente y su vida, se encuentra con que ahora es ella la que no desea saber nada. One-Shot.


**Claim: **Thomas Arclight, Kamishiro Rio.  
**Notas: **Se ignora lo que pueda suceder en ZeXal II.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **17. Abisal.

* * *

**Lo que queda.**

Rio no necesita ver la reacción de su hermano para saber qué sucede. Aun así, los brazos de Ryouga se extienden frente a ella de forma defensiva, poderosos pero todavía jóvenes, no del todo preparados para proteger. Al mirarlo de reojo, puede apreciar que sus mandíbulas tiemblan debido a la rabia contenida y que sus ojos, casi siempre de un azul tan claro como el océano, parecen llenos de olas intempestivas, el preludio de una tormenta. Por supuesto, la reacción en cadena (que no sólo abarca a Ryouga, sino también a sus amigos, que más que enojados parecen preocupados), logra alcanzarla tras unos segundos, en los cuales se da cuenta de que el principal motivo de todo aquel alboroto es ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de adoptar una posición defensiva, Rio da un paso al frente, imperceptible para los demás, pero significativo para ella. No tiene miedo, ¿debería?

—¿Qué quieres, IV? —pregunta su hermano y como si temiera algún truco de magia por parte del joven, le lanza una mirada de reojo a su hermana, para cerciorarse de que sigue allí, a su lado.

—Hola, Ryouga —Thomas no puede evitar cierto tono irónico en su voz mientras se acerca hacia el grupo de amigos, que regresan a casa tras un largo día de clases, bajo un cielo del color de la sangre. No tiene ninguna mala intención (ya no más), pero no puede evitar ser condescendiente de vez en cuando. Los malos hábitos tardan en morir o nunca mueren—. Hola, Rio.

—Vete —exige el mayor de los Kamishiro y cuando da dos pasos al frente, todos los demás se muevel al mismo tiempo como para respaldarlo. Aunque, en realidad, las intenciones de Yuuma y sus amigos parecen diferentes a las de él. Yuuma parece preocupado, más no enojado. Preocupado porque pueda haber alguna pelea, preocupado por algo que él pensaba estaba arreglado ya, tras las semifinales del World Duel Carnival.

—No —responde y sigue acercándose, hasta que sólo los separan dos metros de distancia. Su sombra alargada se inclina delante suyo, como haciendo una reverencia, tratando de tocarlos por dicho medio, pero sin lograrlo—. Necesito hablar con Rio.

—No, no lo necesitas. Aléjate de nosotros, IV —hay algunos gritos de protesta por parte de Yuuma, palabras que suenan como "Escúchalo, Shark", que se pierden en el aire, acalladas por la voz de Rio, que ha permanecido en silencio durante largo rato, en silencio más no temerosa.

—¡Ryouga! Creo que te he dicho que puedo cuidarme sola —aparta su brazo con gesto decidido, dejándolo atónito y furioso a la vez. Ni siquiera la sonrisa que le regala, una promesa de que tendrá cuidado y no causará problemas, logra tranquilizarlo.

—¿Lo ves? Deberías de tener en cuenta la opinión de tu hermana más seguido, Ryouga —hay una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus facciones, pero tiene un aire totalmente distinto, comparada con las sonrisas que solía proferir durante el WDC, acompañadas además de carcajadas un tanto histéricas. Es más auténtica, llena de vitalidad, incluso se podría decir que de esperanza. Antes, sólo había desesperación, un mudo grito, una defensa. Shark lo sabe, pero finge no darse cuenta. Es más fácil así, después de todo.

—¿Qué quieres? —la voz de Rio es fría, aunque no lo suficiente para amedrentarlo. Mientras camina hacia su encuentro, retazos de recuerdos cruzan su mente como cometas por el cielo, apenas visiones fugaces difíciles de apreciar. Sabe lo sucedido porque Ryouga se lo contó, sabe que alguna vez tuvo un accidente en el que estuvo involucrado el fuego y del que ella salió seriamente lesionada. Pero no lo recuerda, no hasta ahora, cuando su oponente está de nuevo frente a ella, con el telón de fondo del color rojo sangre del atardecer, similar al fuego y llamas de esa vez—. Thomas.

—Disculparme —admite, ignorando el cómo todos parecen contener la respiración al unísono, sorprendidos de que Rio sepa su nombre real, pero sobretodo de que pueda hacerle frente sin que la rabia la domine, mucho menos el miedo.

—Por supuesto, disculparse es fácil —su voz se hace cada vez más fría y el fuego de sus ojos se extingue, convirtiéndolos en dos rubíes, duros y sin vida. Quiere abordar el tema de inmediato, preguntarle muchas cosas a Thomas que Ryouga no ha podido explicar, porque ni él mismo las sabe. Pero no así—. Ryouga, Yuuma, chicos, por favor, dejennos solos. ¡Por favor! —su voz se superpone a la de Ryouga, que abre los labios para protestar—. No tardaré y me portaré bien, ¿es suficiente para ti?

—¡Vamos, chicos! —Yuuma es quien toma la iniciativa cuando ve a todos indecisos, lanzando miradas nerviosas a Shark por si se le ocurre alguna de sus maniobras de última hora, maniobras que no sólo dejan muy mal herido a su enemigo, sino también a él—. Confía en ella, Shark —lo reprende Yuuma, recordando el día en que, tras conocerse oficialmente, Rio le pidió de la manera más amable posible (y después de perder la paciencia), que la llamara por su nombre. Y no "hermana de Shark", pues ella tiene su propia identidad.

Por un momento, parece que Ryouga va a protestar y que además se lanzará sobre Thomas para darle un buen puñetazo, mismo que se contuvo en más de una ocasión debido al WDC, con las esperanzas vanas de resolver todo el conflicto (un conflicto más grande que ellos), con un simple duelo. Pero tras unas cuantas aspiraciones profundas, tras cerrar una o dos veces los puños para volverlos a abrir, no tiene más remedio que aceptar, rezando en el fondo de su corazón para no estar cometiendo de nuevo un error.

—Nos vemos en casa —se despide Rio con un movimiento de la mano, como si se quedara a dormir en casa de una amiga, en lugar de estarse enfrentando al que en una ocasión trató de arrebatarle la vida (aún si fue por error). Ryouga responde con un gruñido y una mirada de advertencia a Thomas mientras Yuuma lo arrastra, pasando ambos por su lado, para reunirse con los demás, que ya los esperan en la esquina siguiente, donde los caminos se bifurcan y empieza la ciudad. Pronto, todos quedarán fuera de su vista. Y si hay algún peligro que temer, también comenzará—. Muy bien, ahora, ¿qué quieres?

Rio se lleva las manos a las caderas en actitud demandante, todavía insatisfecha por la respuesta que obtuvo la primera vez. ¿Una disculpa? No, no es tan fácil como eso, nunca lo es, aunque los cuentos de hadas y las películas lo hagan ver así.

—Rio, lo siento —se apresura a decir el rubio, cuyos ojos rojos están anegados de la calidez de la que ella carece en esos momentos. Su voz se ha suavizado y cualquier rastro de orgullo también. Sólo queda Thomas Arclight, el niño que fue abandonado a la edad de 11 años y cuyo padre regresó para pedirle imposibles y brindarle pesadillas.

—No, no te disculpes —el rostro de su interlocutor parece por un segundo esperanzado, pero Rio corta ese sentimiento de tajo con sus siguientes palabras—. Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿no es así? No es eso lo que quiero escuchar.

—¿Entonces qué? —resulta difícil, pero Thomas sabe que lo mínimo que podía esperarse era algo como eso, una confrontación, una explicación sobre los oscuros motivos que lo orillaron a hacerlo, a sacrificar su tranquilidad y su salud por los ideales, en ese entonces, retorcidos de su padre.

—Dime por qué, Thomas. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que me lastimarías? ¿Era tu meta principal, cuando me retaste a ese duelo? —todavía compuesta, la única señal de su enfado se encuentra en sus manos, que tiemblan sólo un poco al hablar. Está conteniéndose, aunque no sabe durante cuánto tiempo.

—Mi padre —aún duele explicarlo y su voz se convierte en un susurro a consecuencia—. Mi padre me lo pidió, que tuviera un duelo contigo. Pero la carta... No, yo no sabía lo que hacía. Mi padre me aseguró que me daría la victoria, pero no cómo. Yo no quería que fuera así, ni de ninguna otra forma que no fuese un juego limpio, tienes que creerme.

—Te creo —afirma ella—, pero eso no responde todo. Ryouga me explicó muchas cosas, pero hay lagunas, vacíos abisales dentro de ese mar de oscuridad. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué buscaba tu padre al herirme?

—Aun ahora no lo tengo todo claro —confiesa el rubio, parece un niño derrotado, con los hombros caídos y los ojos cristalinos. Derrotado por la fuerza de las palabras de Rio, más certeras que las de su hermano, más agudas que las de su propio padre al despreciarlo, antes de su cambio de corazón—. Por Ryouga, principalmente. Porque eres su hermana. Porque si tú caías, si te pasaba algo, él se haría más fuerte por medio de la venganza. Planeaba usarlo a él también, pero Yuuma lo salvó.

—Planeaba usarlo... —repite Rio con una risa irónica, pero triste—. No, estás equivocado. A Ryouga no planeaba usarlo, lo entrenaba, apostaba por él. Yo fui la pieza, siempre soy la pieza —súbitamente sus ojos se llenan de una tristeza resignada, una furia profunda que habita en el interior de sus ojos, en un abismo sin fondo, lugar ni forma.

—¡Lo siento! —repite él, exasperado. No sabe cómo arreglar la situación, no salvo con esas palabras. Puede ver en Rio el mismo dolor que él siente, aunque amplificado, resonando en matices que no puede identificar—. No planeaba hacerte daño, no quería hacerte daño. Pero es mi padre y, después de todo, ¿qué somos los hijos, qué queremos que no sea complacer a nuestros padres?

—Cállate —exige la joven, su cuerpo tiembla como las ondas concéntricas del agua en un río, cuando un elemento extraño viene a perturbar su tranquilidad. Tiembla de nuevo, pero no es la furia la que la mueve, sacudiéndola de su eje. Súbitamente, tiene ganas de llorar—. Ya te has disculpado y ya te he dicho que lo entiendo. No queda más, Thomas.

Sin embargo, sus palabras contradicen sus acciones, pues Rio avanza hacia él, los ojos llenos de lágrimas (siempre la hermanita de Ryouga, siempre el estigma de Ryouga, su adorado hermano mayor) y alza su puño en el aire, certero y poderoso como todo en los Kamishiro, para dirigirlo directamente al rostro de su interlocutor.

El aire que produce el movimiento remueve los mechones de cabello de Thomas, pero la colisión no sucede. El rubio se queda mirando el puño de la mujer, donde descansa un anillo plateado en su dedo meñique, detenido a escasos centímetros de distancia de su nariz. No hay nada más, como ella bien ha afirmado.

—Vete —pide la menor de los Kamishiro, dejando caer la mano como si hubiese sido derrotada. Sabe que no solucionará nada con la violencia y además (no es Ryouga, ella no es Ryouga), prometió no meterse en problemas. Todo está terminado ya—. Vete, por favor. No quiero saber más de ti. Te perdono, si eso es lo que quieres oir. Ahora, adiós.

—...adiós —responde Thomas, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, su sombra sigue detrás suyo, tocando la de Rio, negándose a avanzar. ¿Y qué esperabas? Le recrimina una voz en su mente, una voz demasiado dura, rígida y exigente. ¿Esperabas que se convirtieran de pronto en los mejores amigos? ¡No seas estúpido!

No, las cosas casi nunca salen así. Y éste, por supuesto, tampoco es un cuento de hadas. Es una historia sí, un capítulo en el libro de su vida, que acaban de cerrar. Pero el último acto consiste en que el príncipe se aleja, nada galante y sin caballo blanco, convertido en mendigo, mientras la princesa (la Reina de Hielo) permanece. Llorosa y herida, pero intacta.

Y sus vidas (sus caminos) siguen adelante. Alejándose, siempre alejándose, hasta el final de sus días.

**FIN.**


End file.
